


The Problem

by Gilbert_grape



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Black Parade Era, Bottom Frank Iero, Boys Kissing, Conventional Weapons, Early Days, Eventual Smut, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frank/Gerard - Freeform, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Romance, Tour Bus, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbert_grape/pseuds/Gilbert_grape
Summary: The boys make a new music video and Frank and Gerard learn some things about each other in the process.General bus/ hotel shenanigans, touring, fluff and eventual smut ensue.This is feel good easy reading. Enjoy!





	1. Oh, I want to

‘They want you guys to be together in the video, yes’

The words flew across the room and hit Frank hard in the face. So hard in fact, they burrowed their way through his skull and rattled loudly around the dead space between his ears. It hurt.

‘Together’.

He shot a desperate look in Gerards direction, hoping for some kind of salvation, but it looked like Gerard was pretty much where Frank was at this point. Dumbfounded.

Gerard leaned forward, his elbow propped on his knee, with a fist supporting his chin. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth twisted slightly to one side. He almost seemed like he was going to say something for a split second, but the elbow resting on his leg slipped suddenly and Gerard made a strangled yelp, snapping Frank out of his own head and back into the awkwardness that was this meeting.

Frank hated filming music videos. He found them awkward, boring and infuriatingly pointless.

Brian blinked at them a few times, obviously needing some kind of reaction. So Frank took it upon himself to break the stupid silence.

‘ _Naked_ together, or just, you know, next to each other..’ Frank trailed off; he kind of already knew the answer and definitely didn’t want to hear it yet.

‘I’m not being naked’ Gerard mumbled to no one in particular.

‘I can’t act’ Frank whispered over his mumble.

‘No one has to necessarily be naked’ Brian sighed ‘They just want you to play on this whole…whatever it is you guys do up there. It’s not really acting is it?’ He raised one eyebrow skeptically and waved his arms together, like he was pushing the guys together with his mind.

Gerard could feel his cheeks growing hot. He wanted out. Things were getting out of hand.

Frank started thinking about “up there”. I.e. the stage. He thought about the flashing lights, the noise and the pure adrenaline. The very adrenaline that drew Frank to do crazy things like hurt him self, kick Gerard in the balls, and then feel the need to kiss him better. Hard.

Yeah. No acting there.

‘Look, the songs about unrequited love right?’ Brian looked from Frank to Gerard, then back to Frank again. ‘Well this might actually work....’ Brain laughed nervously, he knew he was clutching at straws here, but the reality was this video was going to popular. Like, the most popular music video anyone had ever done in the history of the world. Hopefully. But only if the main stars would just fucking _agree._

Right.

‘Well, I do hate him most of the time’ Gerard piped up ‘It’s definitely a one-sided relationship that’s for sure.. _ow’_ Frank thumped him hard in the side. If only they both knew how unrequited it wasn’t.

‘See what I have to deal with Brian?’

‘Children, please’ Brain grabbed his chair, pulling it over to where the guys were sitting. ’Listen’ He began, staring at them both sternly and sitting down. ‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but you wrote this song didn’t you? You had to feel something when you wrote it? You guys understand it better than anyone, so why not star in it too? We can make it very PG’ Frank felt the mood in the room begin to soften somewhat, and Gerard crossed his legs next to Frank and hummed to himself. Frank didn’t look at Gerard this time. He decided this whole thing was on him, he was done for today. Brian looked expectantly from Frank to Gerard, while Gerard crossed and uncrossed his legs a number of times.

‘It’s just for money, fuck the fucking label’ Sprang angrily to Franks mind, and whirled round and round till he felt slightly sick. It’s not what he was about.

The time seemed to go by painfully slowly, and Gerard shifting his legs nervously on top of one another was driving Frank insane. It wasn’t until Frank was ready to push Gerard off the stupid fold out chair he was sitting on when Gerard finally said sexily -

‘Who said there’s anything we don’t want to do?’

 

\-------

 

Frank sprawled himself out on the floor of the bus, knowing full well he was in the way of everyone but he didn’t care. Tonight’s show had been a draining experience. It had felt odd the whole way through and he wasn’t really sure why. He put it down to the fact that he now felt as if people everywhere were watching him and Gerard together like hawks, just incase there’s any ideas they missed for their porn/music video. Frank huffed; half annoyed at him self for being such a dick about the whole thing. Fair enough he’d kissed Gerard before, but he’d never really _kissed_ him. It was never deliberate, or revised like the world assumed. If he thought about it, he wasn’t even sure how to kiss Gerard. He’d have to think about it.

Thinking.

Ouch.

People would always be watching them, there’d always be cameras on them, so maybe it would be just like all those times on stage wouldn’t it? He’d just grab Gerard by the collar of his stupid shirt and they’d just go for it. Rough and ready, just like all the times on stage. Would there be tongue? Was there ever tongue? Frank thought, and then nodded to himself. Yes, of course there would be, it is _us_ after all. But then, surely there’s going to have to be more? Like, Frank is gonna have to think about where his hands are. They can’t just flail, or hang, they have to look real, like he wants this too. Then, where are Gerards hands going to be? Would he grab Frank hard? Maybe drag his hands through Franks hair to deepen the kiss, like he _really_ wants it. Maybe Frank would slip his hands up Gerards shirt and scrape his chewed up nails down his soft, milky skin and-

‘Frank, what the fuck are you doing down there?’

Frank leapt off the floor; quickly grabbing at his shirt he had unintentionally ridden up with his wandering hands, while he had his mini sex daydream.

‘You looked really kinda.. _stressed_ ’ Gerard looked at Frank, his head on one side. He put particular emphasis on the ‘stressed’, and Frank almost saw the world fall out of Gerards mouth in italics. Frank just watched him, head cocked, holding both ends of a towel draped over his shoulders. His black hair was damp and straggly, and Frank couldn’t help but think Gerard looked really kind of (very, insanely) hot like that.

‘No.. _fuck off..’_

Frank cursed to himself out loud, verbally scolding his own thoughts as the strange feeling from moments ago came bubbling back into his stomach. Gerard scrunched his face up.

‘I mean-not you Ger-‘ Frank took a small breath and sat up ‘I’m not stressed’ Frank softened his voice a little. He hadn’t meant to get on the defensive, he was just- ‘I was just, you know, in a world of my own I guess’ Frank Garbled.

Gerard laughed. ‘ Well maybe I’ll have to join you there some time’ He chuckled, the wild glint flashing in his eyes as he gestured down to the bunched up shirt in Franks fist and the obvious slight bulge in his jeans.

‘It looks like its loads of fun’.

Frank was mortified; he mentally began clawing his eyes out so he didn’t have to see the strangely tantalizing look on Gerards face. The stupid glint, that damn raised eyebrow, his small tongue pointing slightly out from his lips-

Gah.

Frank hoped the ground would open and swallow him up, maybe accidentally grabbing Gerard too, and they’d both fall together and land in a compromising position and-

‘Fucks sake’

Frank cursed under his breath, noting his not so discreet semi and feeling his cheeks flush crimson. Frank moved slowly across the carpet, half closing his eyes and scrambling away from Gerard mumbling ‘no no no no nononononono’ to him self. He hoped there was some glimmer of hope out there that he would wake up and this all be a dream, but luck was never on Frank’s side.


	2. Dirty

 

The next day planning the video was weird. Well at least Frank thought it was. He felt the whole time as if everyone was talking about him, and for him, like he wasn’t even there. Granted, this happened a lot, but this time Frank _noticed_. He never usually noticed anything.

Nothing had been said about the carpet encounter between him and Gerard the day before, but it didn’t really need saying. They’d caught each others gaze a few times, and there was that fucking glint in Gerards eyes again, that told Frank that he hadn’t forgotten, and that was enough.

He watched Gerard gesture wildly with his hands as he spoke about the music and everything it meant, his face practically pressed to the computer screen along with the directors. This is how he got when he was planning anything theatrically momentous video-wise, and Frank thought it was hot.

He wasn’t going to let on though. Not even later, when he wanted his mouth somewhere else other than biting on his fingernails.

He was tired.

After the whole incident yesterday he’d crawled back into his bunk with a spinning head and a very confusing hard-on. He’d thought about Gerard, and his crooked smile, his sweaty hair and stupid shiny eyes. He’d thought about Gerards crooked smile, and his mouth and his pointed tongue again as he angrily grabbed his aching erection and jacked himself off into oblivion until he saw stars. He’d thought about Gerard, even as he cleaned himself off and curled into the blankets, falling into a terrible interrupted nights sleep, all because he couldn’t stop thinking of Gerard fucking Way.

Eventually, Franks ears began tuning into the conversation again; after all, he was going to have to be in this stupid video thing. He was only about the music, and often stuck with the assumption that no one really wanted to have to stare at his face through a screen in order to enjoy a song. Frank usually just avoided the camera at all costs and tried to go with the flow, but he was going to have to make an effort to get the jist of where the fuck the flow was going.

‘It’s so ambiguous’ Gerard was saying ‘the song I mean’ He was looking at Ray, who nodded enthusiastically.

‘It’s just gritty too y’know’ Gerard made a scraping action with his fingernails at that, making the hair on the back of Franks neck stand on end.

He was definitely listening now.

‘It’s also kinda…hmmm’ Gerard continued to make the scratching motion with his fingers, and Frank couldn’t quite bring himself to stop looking.

‘It’s kinda _dirty’_ Gerard almost growled, sitting back in his chair with this ‘bite me’ kind of grin on his face as he toyed with this bottom lip between his teeth.

Frank found himself leaning forward so far off his chair he almost fell off, a surge of something electric shooting heat over his skin and right through his bones.

‘Yeah’ He breathily agreed by accident.

The others all shot glances in his direction, and for the second time in two days he wished the ground would swallow him whole again.

‘Nice of you to join us Frankie’ Gerard smirked, pushing his jet black mass of hair away from his face.

‘I am supposed to be in this’ Frank squeaked, to fill the awkward silence.

‘Well, have you got a fetish then?’

‘Huh?’ Franks attention shot right back to Gerard, who was staring through him with prying eyes.

‘Come on, we need some ideas for this vid’ Mikey said. ‘We’ve given ours’.

He gestured to Ray and Bob, who was slightly crimson, twiddling a drumstick through his fingers.

‘What about Gerard?’ Frank found himself questioning without really thinking.

Gerard giggled and shook his head.

‘Come on Frank’ He jeered ‘I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours’

I’ll fucking show you, Frank thought to himself.

Gerard kept sipping on a cup of coffee Frank knew was definitely cold by now, just so he could hide his know it all smirk while peering at Frank over the rim. Frank wanted to flip it into his stupid smug face.

Gerards eyebrows rose over the cup, and Frank suddenly remembered who he was and why he was here.

He tapped his foot on the floor, running his fingers through his hair. All eyes were on him, and he felt uncontrollably giggly and a bit like crying all at the same time. They all knew Frank hated getting personal and they were reveling in it. Why couldn’t the ground just open up and swallow him? Why?

‘Uh..fuck’ He half laughed ‘This is so stupid’

For someone that would never shut the fuck up, Gerard remained painfully quiet for the next five minutes while Frank tried really hard not to think about just Gerard being his fetish. He was though, just one big stupid fetish, and Frank wanted so badly to try and explain it, but he couldn’t, so he looked at Gerards hands instead. He found them incredibly alluring, so much so that he was about to justify that ‘hands’ were now his thing, then his brain got in the way again. He began thinking about all the things that could be done with hands, then that lead him to start thinking about all aspects of Gerards body and what could be done with it, then he was right back where he started. Fucked.

‘Do you really have no idea?’ Mikey scoffed.

‘I do’ Frank whispered ‘It’s just hard to put it into words’

Gerard. Gerard. _Gerard._ There, that was plenty of words.

‘Well throw some words out’ Gerard yelled. He loved this, the little creep.

‘Fine’ Frank exhaled. Fuck it why not. ‘Pain’.

Gerards attention seemed to spike considerably at the mention of that word, and Frank had to close his eyes momentarily to hide the hunger that was probably burning in them.

‘I like pain.’

‘Sadist’ Gerard whispered, almost under his breath, but Frank heard him.

‘Could have fooled me’ Mikey said sarcastically.

‘Yeah’ Bob agreed ‘you don’t exactly throw yourself at me and my drums because it feels horrible, otherwise I’d have spent a lot less money on new shit’

Frank kind of felt less weird knowing no one was surprised about his revelation, but also a little awkward that he was so painfully obvious.

‘I bet it does feel nice though… hurting your self’ Gerard intentionally drew out the last three words. He was smirking, playing with his hands and not looking, but he was still smirking, and Frank couldn’t help but smirk a little bit too.

‘Who said I just like to hurt myself?’ he almost purred, sounding far more suggestive than he first anticipated. He shocked himself a little, shrinking back into his chair like a kitten that scared the living daylights out of itself with a hiccup.

‘Well..’ the director coughed, snapping everyone back into the room. ‘Thanks for the insight, I’m sure it’ll give us plenty to work with’

Everyone chuckled, and the air seemed to clear after that.

Frank glanced over at Gerard, who was half looking at the director and half looking back over at him. He had a knowing look on his face, and his mouth was hung open in a sort of ‘o’ shape. Everything about it screamed ‘fuck me’ and Frank squirmed in his seat.

It felt like fucking high school all over again. Right down to the shitty plastic seats they were sitting on. This was not something Frank wanted to re-live in a hurry. He sank further down in the chair, the plastic groaning from the movement. He folded his arms and pretended he was listening. Yep, just like school.

He could still see Gerards stupid face in his peripheral, nodding and guesturing. He rolled his eyes. He was so totally fucked.

\------

 

From the snippets of conversation Frank caught between avoiding Gerards gaze, the video was basically going to be a surreal version of a fairground, but a seriously messed up one. As the song was basically about having a messed up

Head, the different band members would play the different aspects of Gerards mind, be trapped in different rooms in an old carnival fun house, and would subsequently be tortured with desire (as Gerard had so eloquently put it) before Gerard could save them. (His reasoning for that being; when you’re suffering from mental issues, even the most pleasurable things in life can feel like hell, therefore sex and suggestion was an important aspect of the video)

‘Mind Theatre’ as Gerard had put it.

In Franks mind ‘creepy brothel’ seemed apt.

‘That sounds a bit wrong’ Ray had said. But they were all assured it wouldn’t look anything as bad as it sounded. After all, Gerard could get away with pretending to pretty much palm one off while he was on stage, and people called it art. Even with the feather boa.

‘Think about it’ the director had said, after telling them about his ideas. It actually sounded pretty cool.

‘It’ll be structured like a dream, or maybe even a nightmare’ he’d said ‘It doesn’t have to make sense, so if anything it’ll be fucking creepy, not sexy. Think of it as a carnival fun house, where something weird happens behind every door’.

Gerard did a little squeal at the mention of carnival. He was happy they were going back to the roots of TBP. He _loved_ being a fucked up circus freak.

Frank was tired again, and needed some kind of excuse to go and be alone, again, with his stupid thoughts.

So Frank did as he was told. He went away and he thought about it. Although, the only bit he could really think about was that he’d found out Gerard had a fetish, and Frank really, really wanted to know what it was.

\------

 

The cameras had been rolling most of the day, and Frank had had so much fun. Surprisingly.

They’d mainly filmed full band shots, but they had all been stuck behind bars in an old, creepy fun house in an old creepy disused fairground, and Frank had been in his element. He’d felt like he was on stage again, throwing himself around, jutting up against the cool metal and the warmth of Gerards skin. It was heaven. The whole atmosphere of the place was incredible, and frank felt transported back in time to when the band were just starting out, and they went to every shoot they did pumped and full of adrenaline. It had seemed to rub off on Gerard too because finally, he was getting into it again. He got his strut back, which caused Frank to make a little noise in his throat when he noticed. It must have been the place, Frank kept thinking. Although he was half hoping he’d walk in to Gerard later, huddled over the sink in the bathroom of the bus, applying and smudging eyeliner.

He could dream.

Gerard even seemed to have rekindled his interest in being as close to Frank as possible on stage. Doing the infamous strut right over to him and clawing at his shirt lazily letting one finger trail around his torso while screaming into the mic.

Holy fuck.

Frank was thanking the mighty god of guitars at that moment for blessing him with the gift of his, as it was doing a pretty good job of hiding the bulge in his jeans. Again.

He was particularly thankful when he and Gerard had been singing into the mic in Gerards hands, and they had both simultaneously licked up either side of one of the metal bars, their tongues inches apart. Did Gerard read minds or something? Christ, he was going to give someone a heart attack with that tongue, and that someone would probably be Frank. He mentally moaned as he watched Gerards tongue flick away from him, Gerard had grabbed the back of Franks hair hard in the process, and wrenched him away from the bar. Shoved him back to his side of the stage, and blown him a fucking _kiss_.

Frank wasn’t sure how he stopped himself from jizzing his pants right then and there.

He wasn’t quite sure how the director didn’t jizz his pants either. He was buzzing off that little snippet of sexiness. In fact the director was so happy with it, he grabbed everyone over to come and see it.

In slow, fucking, motion.

\------

 

Frank was huddled next to Gerard around the tiny monitor. He’d refused to watch the clip with the others around.

He felt kinda weird.

He could feel the warmth of Gerards shoulder smushed up against his, and tried incredibly hard not to hitch his breath too much as he watched their tongues scrape _so slowly_ up the cold metal.

He was scared Gerard would hear him _breath_.

It was dirty. It was fucking pornographic, and frank fucking loved it. He began to think about the feel of Gerards rough grip on the back of his hair, and his hot breath on his tongue and-

‘Frank’

Frank blinked, meeting Gerard hazels.

‘You were so out of it again, jeez’ He said, poking Frank hard in the side.

Frank was suddenly aware of a familiar feeling down below, and slouched a little to hide the potential tenting in his pants.

Fuck.

‘Are you sick?’ Gerard quizzed, leaning his head on one side to catch Franks gaze on the ground.

‘The sickest person I know’. Frank said. Punishing himself for all his dirty thoughts about Gerard, and his stupid pretty mouth.

‘What are you on about?’

Gerard rubbed at Franks shoulder in concern. He wasn’t really sure what was up with him. So he felt his forehead. Maybe Frank had a crazy fever, which would explain why he’d been acting so weird lately. He was probably just totally out of it.

‘ I’m _fine_ Gee, honestly’. Frank batted Gerards hands away, suddenly feeling really claustrophobic. Just the simple contact of Gerards skin on his sending shocks through his nerves, it was ridiculous. He had never wanted to be so close yet so far away from someone all at the same time, so he stumbled away from Gerard with all good intentions, only to find himself grabbing out for those familiar fingers, and taking Gerard with him.

‘Frank where are we going?’

Where were they going? Frank had no idea. He just needed to take a break from reality for a few minutes, and try and drag Gerard into his mind and maybe he’d understand.

They rounded the back of the fun house, out of view, and Frank slumped against the flaking paint. He sank onto the grass, Gerards fingers still laced in his. Gerard slumped beside him.

‘I think you’re finally going mad Frank’ Gerard chuckled ‘but I kinda like it’ He let go of Frank and lit a cigarette; taking a long drag and watching the smoke curl up into the clouds. They were quiet for a long time, and Frank was beginning to wonder about what exactly he was trying to achieve by sitting in a different place, with exactly the same feelings, and exactly the same Gerard. Frank was also surprised Gerard hadn’t questioned the odd detour, or Franks reasoning for taking it, but he was enjoying just drinking him in a little bit before craziness came back to get him.

Gerard pinched him. Pretty hard actually, knocking Frank from his serenity.

‘What the hell was that for?’

‘Did that turn you on?’ Gerard giggled, a knowing look in his eyes.

‘Fuck you’ Frank huffed, rubbing his arm. ‘I can’t even get you back, you wont tell me yours’

‘Hmm’ Gerard grinned; exhaling the last bit of smoke before stubbing it on the grass. Suddenly, his hand grabbed hard at Franks hair like earlier, and Frank hissed, more in pleasure than pain. For a split second, he thought Gerard might kiss him, but instead he spoke, their faces inches apart.

‘You want to know what mine is Frankie?’ He breathed. The glorious smell of cigarettes and just _Gerard_ on his breath.

Frank nodded, the fire inside him raging at the sheer intensity of the situation. He was hungry, so fucking hungry.

‘My fetish Frankie..’ Gerard whispered, relieving his grip on Franks hair, and trailing his fingers down the back of franks neck.

‘My fetish is you’


	3. San-fucking-Diego

Well of course they got interrupted. Talk about fucking teen drama.

Franks mouth was slack as Gerards fingers trailed down the back of his neck. The beautiful words that had just tumbled from Gerards mouth still echoing around Franks head.

‘Mikey’

Gerard said bluntly, smashing Frank back onto this planet.

‘whu..’ Frank blinked. Why the _fuck_ is Mikey part of this?

‘There you are’ Mikey stated, plonking himself down next to Frank, who was still not really sure if he was dreaming or not.

‘What on earth are you doing?’

Mikey looked weirdly at Frank, who suddenly realized he was all hunched in on himself like a cat being stroked.

‘Hurt his neck’ Gerard quickly explained, making up some bullshit about how it needed rubbing or something like that.

‘Well no surprises there’ Mikey chuckled ‘At least you didn’t snap Gees leg this time!’

Frank just nodded.

His head was still halfway in the clouds, and he was sort of enjoying it up there. The way brothers exchanged some kind of conversation about needing to head back to the bus, and something about a hotel tomorrow and food tonight. Frank followed them, tired and hungry. His brain was melting as he watched Gerards back, wondering if he’d just woken up from a vivid dream. They trudged past the rest of the guys, gathered them for dinner and said bye to the crew. Frank seemed to sleep walk through the next hour, picking at a sandwich and not looking at Gerard. Then, was all of a sudden lying in his bunk, alone and really confused.

 

\------

 

‘You got the way to make a man

Honey, you got to understand

I’m your man, child, lord of the thighs’

 

Franks eyes were closed tightly, his headphones blocking out the painful silence of the bus around him.

He absolutely was not thinking of Gerard.

 

‘You’re the bait and you’re the hook

Someone bound to take a look’

 

Who was Frank kidding? Of course he was thinking of Gerard. He’d heard him shuffle through the cramped space beside him and slide into his bunk a while ago. Franks heart had started racing, thinking that Gerard was going to pull back the curtain of the tiny bed space and shove Frank back into the sheets with the hunger in his eyes Frank had caught a glimmer of only a few hours ago.

But he didn’t.

Even though Frank knew it wasn’t going to happen, he’d had hope.    

 

In reality, Gerard had slumped next to Mikey on the sofa, waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak back to the bunks and try to work out if Frank was thinking about him just as much as Gerard was. He hovered outside the curtain, his hand outstretched. All that was left to do was rip the material back and-

No.

He couldn’t.

Gerard could hear the tinny hum of music through Frank earphones, and he knew he was thinking of anything but what Gerard hoped. He slunk away, into the next bunk, and crashed face down onto the mattress.

 

\------

 

Frank could feel the bus begin to slow its pace, twisting and turning indicating they were close to their destination. He wondered what shit hole hotel they were venturing to tonight, groaning inwardly to himself knowing he was going to have to share a massive bed with himself and his very Gerard related thoughts.

Frank pulled out his earphones, unwrapping himself from the blankets ready to see what the hell was happening in the real world. The bus jolted to a stop, and he stuck his head lazily out of the curtains. Gerard was sitting with his legs out of his bunk, reading a battered old marvel comic. His head was on one side, hair all over the place and he lazily chewed on one corner of his hoody sleeve.

Fucking cute.

‘hmm’ Frank grumbled. It wasn’t particularly loud, but it got Gerards attention sure enough.

‘Hey princess’ Gerard whispered, a lazy smile playing across his lips. Franks heart did a weird little dance inside his chest, and he half wished that he could climb out of bed to this greeting every day.

Gerard hadn’t really looked up from his comic, and Frank felt a little pang of sadness that he wasn’t getting his full attention, but why should he? Instead Frank swallowed hard, pushing all that was bothering him to the back of his mind.

‘Uh, Where are we?’ Frank croaked.

‘Um.’ Gerard put down the comic, smoothing back his crazy hair and looked around, as if the bus would tell him where they were.

‘San Diego?’ He half questioned himself ‘I think that’s where Ray said we were headed’

‘Oh’ Frank breathed, clambering out of his bunk, smoothing his crumpled shirt and jeans.

Frank glanced out of the window to see the familiar sight of the Cali desert landscape, and the tens and thousands of Joshua trees scattered as far as the eye could see. He stood awkwardly in front of Gerard, watching him crumple up his face while he read.

‘Gerard’ Frank squeaked. He hadn’t actually mean to say the name out loud, really he didn’t, but he was thinking so hard about it that it just fell out.

‘I-‘

‘SAN FUCKING DIEGO’ Mikey shot through the corridor, knocking Frank clean off his feet and onto Gerard. Mikey scrambled onto Frank, creating a kind of Frank sandwich between himself and his brother.

‘We’re almost fucking _home’_ Mikey exclaimed, squeezing the boys together in an uncomfortable embrace.

San Diego marked the boys last nights on the west coast before heading their separate ways.

The dream was nearly over.

Franks face was pressed awkwardly against the crook of Gerards neck, and he could smell Gerards smell. It filled his nostrils and sent his head into a whirlwind of want and desire. He could stay there forever.

Gerard had stopped breathing, it hitched in his chest with every exhale because this contact was new. It was fantastic. Pushed back against the corner of his bunk, with Franks warm body draped across him, it was bliss. He’d by lying by saying this scenario hadn’t entered his thoughts from time to time.

It was only when Frank felt Mikeys weight slowly shift off him that he realized he had a little bit of a semi and should probably definitely move.

He really didn’t want to.

Gerard wasn’t making a sound, and Frank began to wonder if he’d killed him.

‘My comic’ Gerard squeaked after what seemed like forever.

‘What?’

‘My comic’ Gerard repeated ‘You’re squishing it’

Frank looked down to see the familiar Marvel script scrunched between their bodies.

‘Oh fuck, Gee, I’m sorry’ He scrambled to his feet, retrieving the paper, smoothing it out and handing it back.

Gerard laughed nervously, grabbing the comic and holding on. He didn’t pull it out of Franks grip immediately, but just kind of lazily held it there, and as lame as it sounded, Frank could almost feel a spark through the paper.

Gerard laughed again, tugging it out of Franks grip.

‘Thanks’ He smiled sheepishly, before Mikeys yell filled the small space once again, signaling for them all to go and check in to wherever the hell they were staying now.

 

\------

 

Frank was eternally grateful for a real roof, a real shower and a real bed. He really wouldn’t miss being thrown out of bed at 3am due to reckless driving that’s for sure.

He threw off his clothes the moment he got settled in his room and turned on the shower. This place wasn’t as bad as he’s thought it might be. As much as Frank lived and breathed being on the road, he was glad this room marked the end of their tour, and a break from filming the video too. Franks brain was mush, and he would probably end up getting sick again to top it all off.

Frank climbed under the scorching stream of water, and immediately began to think about Gerard again.

Out of nowhere.

Fucking hell.

Just one more night, he thought, and he would roll back to Jersey and have three whole weeks at home with his dogs, on the other side of the country to that stupid sexy creep.

Frank kept thinking though, as hard as he tried not to, his hand trailing lower down his body as the water streamed with it.

Inevitably, there was an urgent knock at the door. Franks eyes snapped open. How the fuck does that happen? How did he even hear that over the shower? It was almost like he wanted to hear it, to bring him out of his stupid schoolboy head. He shut off the water as another knock sounded, slightly more urgent than the first.

‘I’m coming!’ Frank yelled, pulling a towel around his soggy waist. He stumbled over to the door and yanked it open.

‘Fucks sa..oh’

Gerard was standing there, looking as if he’d gone and knocked on the wrong door.

‘Gee?’ Frank exclaimed, as if it was completely out of the ordinary that Gerard was there, which it wasn’t.

Gerard just kind of the stood there, fiddling with his hair and looking Franks half naked body up and down.

‘Are you coming in?’ Frank asked after what seemed like forever. Gerard looked terrified and Frank was beginning to get slightly worried about his friend. Gerard looked around sheepishly, avoiding Franks gaze, and then slunk inside. He looked like he was just about to partake in some dodgy ass drug deal and it made Frank giggle.

‘Are you quite alright?’ He asked, watching Gerard sprawl out on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

‘Yeah’ Gerard said doubtfully ‘I was just bored’

Frank shrugged and left him to it, while pulling on some pajama pants and a clean shirt. When he turned back round, Gerard was staring at him very intently with a really strange look on his face. He almost looked like he was going to burst into a fit of giggles, or maybe even tears, Frank couldn’t really tell. He picked up the towel from the floor, and moved around the room picking up his dirty clothes with it. He could pretty much feel Gerards eyes burning into the back of his head as he tidied things away. Frank was about to look up and tell him to stop it when he came into sudden contact with Gerards chest.

‘Fuck’ He exclaimed, jumping back ‘What on earth are you that close to me for!?’

Gerard had leapt back, startled.

‘Sorry’ He mumbled ‘I just-‘

‘Gee, what the hell is up?’ Frank interrupted, slamming the bundle of clothes on the dresser. ‘Is this about the other day?’

Gerard bit his lip hard as Frank stared at him for an answer.

‘I mean, I know I didn’t really say much about it Gee’ Frank started ‘But there wasn’t really much I could say, what with Mikey and th-‘

Before he knew it, Franks words stopped. He felt incredible warmth around his body, and especially his mouth, because Gerard was kissing it. It took Frank a few seconds to process what was happening. He’d just thought he’d lost the ability to speak, but this. Well this was something else entirely.

Gerard was _kissing_ him.

Gerards lips were soft this time, not slimy like on stage. It was far less rough and eager too, which surprisingly Frank liked a little more. He kissed back, his hands grazing Gerards hips as their lips ghosted over each other’s. There was no tongue either, but Frank didn’t mind. His heart was already flailing around wildly in his chest and he was trying his best to keep it in there.

It was short, but incredibly sweet, and before Frank knew it, Gerard was pulling away. He didn’t want it to end, and leaned with Gerard as he moved off.

Gerard giggled.

‘What was that for?’ Frank whispered, slowly coming back to reality, his grip still lightly around Gerards middle.

‘I was nervous’ Gerard said ‘about the video, I was nervous about it’ He looked at Frank shyly ‘and after everything I said yesterday, and the fact I wasn’t going to see you for weeks, I needed to break the ice’

‘Oh’ Frank started feeling a little deflated, and it must’ve shown, because Gerard grabbed onto his hands.

‘Well, not needed to’ He stated ‘More like wanted to’ He smiled.

‘Me too’ Frank whispered. He was still very confused about the situation and slightly turned on, and slightly disappointed that brief encounter hadn’t really gone how he’d dreamed all those times. Frank needed sleep.

‘I’m really tired Gee’ He said sleepily ‘and confused’ He added under his breath, heading towards the bed. ‘I’m gunna sleep’

‘I’ll stay’ Gerard said quickly, earning a ‘what the hell?’ kind of glance off Frank as he quickly got in the other side of the bed. Frank couldn’t be arsed to argue, as he snuggled down into the lovely clean sheets, and closed his eyes. Gerard found Franks fingers with his and lightly gripped his hand as Frank drifted off.

He could hear the comforting sound of Gerards shallow breathing next to him and felt strangely complete.

 

\------

 

Frank woke up to the bright San Diego sun streaming into the room. He groaned. The light burned his eyes through his eyelids.

‘Turn the light off’ A sleepy voice grumbled beside him.

Frank turned over to the source of the grumble. It was Gerard. Of course.

He’d actually stayed in Franks bed for once, which Frank was secretly happy about, but he’d never let on.

‘The lights not on G, and I cant exactly turn out the sun’ Frank stated, shoving Gerard hard so he unraveled from the duvet and hung precariously off the bed.

‘Hey, I was lying there’ He squeaked, bunching the blankets up to his bare chest.

Gerards hair was all over the place, matted and crazy on one side, and stuck down on the other. Frank was pretty sure that his eyes went heart shaped looking at the sight before him, and he had to look away for fear of being discovered.

‘You’re a shit bed sharer’ Gerard huffed, getting comfy again.

‘What exactly makes a good one?’ Frank asked, curious.

‘Not..’ Gerard stopped, gathering his argument. ‘Not..not you’ He huffed again, sticking his tongue out at Frank and shoving his face in the pillow.

‘A very valid point there Mr Way, well done’ Frank said sarcastically.

Gerard muffled something that sounded like ‘you’ll be sorry’ into the pillow, before feeling around the bed trying to find his phone.

‘What fucking time is it, don’t we have to be at sound check at-fuck’ Gerard exclaimed, sitting up. ‘it’s gone 10, we need to get sorted’

Gerard scrambled out of bed, muttering to himself. Frank paid no attention to the ramblings, and watched as Gerard, and his ass, sauntered to the bathroom. What a perfect morning to not wear any underwear, Gerard. Frank thought to himself.

Just fucking _perfect._


	4. 3.37 am

Sound check had gone well without any major glitches.

Frank had spent most of the time sprawled over his amp, feeling the steady hum of the riffs vibrate through his body.   
He wanted to save all the energy he had for the show.

It was going to be a good one; he could feel it in his bones.

Everyone seemed really intense about the music today, and it made Franks skin prickle.

This was how he liked it.  
More importantly, this is how he liked Gerard.

Gerards body was practically humming with this crazy anticipation about the last show.   
His cheeks were tinted rosy pink and his eyes were burning. Frank couldn’t help but watch him and drool slightly at the whole ‘smoldering temptress’ look he had going on.  
Once sound check was done, Ray and Gerard did vocal warm-ups together, which was something they nearly always did, however this felt like some of their earliest shows.  
Gerard paced the dressing room, getting himself together while belting out ‘venom’ with Ray effortlessly adding the harmonies. It was electric.  
Frank busied himself by latching onto Bob as usual; jumping onto his back and wrapping his legs tightly round Bob’s middle. Frank knew he hated it, but he was never told to get down once.

He watched Gerard again, gazing into the mirror and tucking his hair behind his ears. He had an eyeliner pencil poised in front of his face. Franks heart sped up; this really was like old times. If Gerard applied that smoky black, Frank might just die and go to heaven.

Gerard caught Franks eyes in his reflection, a knowing look in his eyes. He nodded slightly and smirked before smudging the product around his hazels. Franks breath caught in his throat as he watched. Gerards mouth was slack as he concentrated, and Frank just wanted to go and taste it.

Gerard finished his makeup and clocked Frank again. He tugged down the collar of his shirt exposing the side of his neck and grinned. Frank was rooted to the spot. 

Gerard was fucking mesmerising. 

He watched as Gerard dragged the pencil over his the pale skin, writing one of his infamous notes. Frank couldn’t quite read it from where he was, and Gerard quickly pulled his shirt back and pushed away from the glass. Frank shook himself out of his trance. He was going to find out what the hell that thing said if it killed him.

The 5-minute stage call came, and they all gathered backstage. Franks stomach was doing backflips, and Gerard absent-mindedly grabbed his hand while they all gave each other a last minute pep talk. The lights began to dim, and the crowd hummed with anticipation. Gerard squeezed on Franks fingers and glanced sideways at him with intense eyes.

‘You fucking ready?’ Gerard whispered

‘Fuck yeah’ Frank breathed in reply, throwing his guitar over his shoulders and bounding out into the spotlights.

\------

 

This show was hands down the most incredible they had played yet. 

Frank had managed to stay away from Gerard for the first few songs, allowing him to work the crowd and get everyone in the mood.   
He slurred sexily into the mic, telling the audience he was fucking turned on tonight. 

He glanced over at Frank, running a hand down his front and grabbing lightly at himself through his jeans.

The audience went wild as Frank picked at his strings in response, blaring out an out of tune riff, which seemed a perfectly appropriate way to express how he was feeling. He watched as Gerard cocked his head on one side, exposing the flesh of his neck where the writing was sprawled. He wanted Frank to read it.

'This time, I mean it.'

Frank frowned. 

What did he mean?   
That he was turned on?  
Wasn’t Gerard pretty much always turned on when he was performing? 

Franks head buzzed as he tried to get his head round playing at the same time. 

Now Gerard had broken the ice, he edged his way over to Frank, his eyes burning. Frank carried on playing, expecting Gerard to maybe toy with his shirt, or touch his face like he usually did, but this time was different.

Gerard gave a small smirk and threw down his mic, then without warning grabbed Franks shirt and hair and pulled him in close for a mind-blowing kiss.

Frank couldn’t help but melt into it immediately, letting go of his guitar and just letting his arms hang for a second while he gathered his thoughts. It can’t have lasted more than 30 seconds, but it was long enough for Frank to feel the intensity behind it. Gerards hand was gripped firmly in his hair as their lips crashed together, and frank brought his hands up to clutch lazily at Gerards waist as he let it just happen. 

This time, it was all Gerard. It was rare.

Frank felt the slight flick of a tongue, and could almost feel Gerard fucking giggle as Frank let out a breathy sigh at the contact. 

It was raw. 

Their fingers clawed at each other as the crowd roared, and the lust rushed up through Franks body until Gerard pulled away as quickly as he came over.   
Franks eyes were glazed and his body was humming from the contact. Gerard ran his fingers over his lips and down his neck to the lettering. 

Like Frank had forgotten.

Gerard smirked that fateful smirk before pushing Frank back over the other side of the stage and regaining his composure.

Frank, once again, was fucking thankful of his instrument choice, as no baggy pants could ever hide the erection he was packing right then.   
He lingered at the back corner of the stage, trying impossibly to keep it together for the remainder of the show.

It wasn’t working.

Gerard wouldn’t leave him alone. Singing at him, dancing against him and gesturing to him; a constant reminder of how eternally screwed Frank was becoming, and Frank really liked it.

\------

Back at the hotel, Frank had tried his hardest to get to sleep.

He’d secretly hoped Gerard would have decided to carry on their weird antics after the show, but of course, things were pretty much back to normal. Everyone was tired; they fucked around, got fussed over by the tech crew, and went to bed.

It was about 3.30am and Frank still wasn’t sleeping. 

His mind was racing and his body was still thrumming from Gerard fucking Way and his magic fucking touch. Frank got up, throwing on his pants and shoes ready to go for a walk around the empty hallways to clear his head. 

Hell, he might even go for a cigarette or ten. 

Wrapping his hoodie (Gerards hoodie) loosely around his shoulders, he reached out for the door handle, and someone knocked.

It was 3.37am, and Frank really wasn’t expecting any company, and it kind of threw him off guard. He stared blankly at the door for a few seconds before thinking to actually open it.

‘Where are you going?’ 

Frank was met with once he pulled it open. He was slightly overwhelmed with the sudden realization it was Gerard, hair all over the place, in grey sweatpants and a black hoodie. 

That boy is psychic.   
Frank knew it.

‘Is that mine?’ Frank questioned, thumbing the black fabric around Gerards arms.

‘And that’s mine!” Gerard added, pulling at the sleeve of Franks.

Frank laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gerard had a lazy smile on his face, but there was something strangely wild behind his eyes that Frank couldn’t quite place.  
‘You wanna come in?’ He asked, stepping aside a little. ‘I was going to explore to cure my boredom, I can’t sleep’

‘Me either’ Gerard shrugged, stepping into the room and slouching on the hotel chair.

Frank watched him a while, a lazy smile on Gerards face as he played with a few strands of hair. He was different to how he was on stage sure, but he still oozed sex appeal, and Frank was staring, and Gerard knew it.

‘What?’ Gerard said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

‘Er, nothing?’ Frank kind of questioned himself. 

It most certainly wasn’t nothing, but if he told himself enough it wasn’t anything, maybe it wouldn’t become something. He suddenly became very aware of himself, standing like an idiot in the middle of the room, watching Gerard slouching right down in the chair hand in the back of his hair twisting it absent mindedly. 

He eyed Frank up and down chewing at the inside of his cheek, that look, the one Frank couldn’t quite place, was still there.

This was the longest anyone had ever not spoken in the history of the world, Frank thought.

Frank felt like he was melting again. It was as if he was a candle, and Gerard was the flame engulfing him, reducing Frank to nothing but a pool at his feet. As if it was the only thing to save him self from wasting away at Gerard feet, Frank spoke. Quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly. The words fell out before Frank had time to catch them.

‘Why on earth do you keep kissing me?’ 

Frank watched to words float across the room and hit Gerard in the face. 

It wasn’t quite what Frank had meant to say, but its something he wanted to know.  
Gerard grinned, the hand in his hair stopping for a second. 

‘Why?’ He purred ‘Do you not like it?’ He giggled.

‘It’s not funny’ Frank mumbled, cutting off Gerards giggle abruptly.

‘Oh’

The realization seemed to dawn on Gerard then, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. For once, the men were thinking on mutual terms. Gerard was finally on Franks wavelength and vice versa, and Frank was suddenly very aware of the distance between them. As if Gerard knew what Frank was thinking, his eyes scanned the floor before locking Franks gaze. He stood up, and before Frank knew it, he was right there, standing in Frank space, his breath butterflying over Frank cheek.

‘So pain eh?’ 

Franks breath caught in his throat as the words slid hot and sultry from Gerards lips. He nodded, knowing words didn’t exist to him right now.

‘Don’t change the fucking subject’ He croaked

Gerard grinned, and Frank watched as his eyelashes fluttered against his check, thick and dark and just beautiful.

‘I’ve been writing about it’  
Gerard whispered, his hand lazily toying with the flick of hair above Franks left ear.   
‘For the music video’.  
He added, just in case Frank thought he was just being overly creepy.

Frank nodded again, his eyes widening and mouth going slightly slack as an indication that Gerard should really carry on what he was saying because Frank was dying to know what he was thinking about when he was alone.

‘There’d be a chair, and you’d be strapped in it’ 

Gerard said suddenly, snapping his hand away from Frank and backing off slightly to prepare for the scene in his head. ‘There’d be no moving your wrists’ Gerard smirked, shaking his head.

‘It’s pretty dark in that room’ He breathed, walking slowly round Frank, taking him in like a predator.  
‘You wouldn’t be able to tell it was us’ Gerard slowed his pace behind Frank, reducing him to a quivering mess of anticipation as he felt the warmth of Gerards body on his back.

‘I’d have teased you for a while, until you couldn’t take it’   
Gerard went on   
‘You know, a sharp bite here, and quick pinch there’ 

He pinched and nipped at Franks shoulders hard, earning a half hiss half moan from the recipient. 

Franks mind was going wild. He would give anything to be tied up under Gerard’s command right now. However, at the same time he probably wouldn’t make it. Every sense was running on high already, and just the little contact he’d already received was enough to make his knees weak and dick twitch.

‘But what would happen if I untied you? Hmm?’  
Gerards breath was hot on Franks neck as he spoke.  
‘If I let you do whatever you wanted…’

Frank was using everything within his power not to jump Gerard right that second, but he was still half thinking that it was maybe a big joke. Gerard was mean like that.

‘We have a problem’ Gerard whispered, coming back in to Franks peripheral, and trailing his hand round the waistband of Franks jeans while he walked. 

His eyes finally came to rest on the growing problem down the front of Franks pants, and they flickered with something Frank had never seen before.  
Frank swallowed, willing the words to come out as he watched Gerard drink him in. His hands aimlessly reaching out to trace the outline of Franks junk through his jeans.

Frank could have whited out. His head lulled back and he finally spoke without thinking.

‘You’re the fucking problem Gerard Way’ 

Frank surprised himself. It was nearly a growl when he opened his mouth. He was desperate for something and so unbelievably turned on he felt almost feral. His hand shot out and grasped Gerards roughly, breaking the contact, and Frank twisted it slightly and shoved the other man roughly back towards the couch behind him. Gerard seemed startled as he stumbled backwards into the cushions. Of course he’d known what he was after, but never dreamed it would actually happen.

‘Frank, wha-’

Frank was on him, his knees locked in either side of Gerards hips, but there was still too much distance between them.  
Frank clawed at the collar of Gerards shirt and closed the gap between them, hungrily smashing their lips together. It wasn’t the most romantic of kisses, but Frank was hungry, he needed this. 

Their tongues explored each others mouths while teeth clashed, nails scratched and moans emitted throughout the four walls around them. They nipped at lips and tongues until eventually they had to come up for air. Gerards hair was all over the place, and his lips were red, swollen and shiny. He looked fucked out. Franks dick twitched again at the sight, as Gerards chest rose and fell with his breathless panting. There was a horrid second where Frank half expected Gerard to shove him onto the carpet, tell him he was disgusting and run.   
But he didn’t, 

‘Fuck me’ 

He whispered as he ran his thumb over Franks bottom lip. It was more of an expression than an invitation, but Frank was more than willing to comply. He found himself letting out a stifled moan as Gerard crashed their lips back together, pushing Frank onto his back with little warning.   
Frank wasn’t complaining.


	5. Tonight, will it ever come?

‘Why don’t you ever let me do this’ Gerard murmured in between kisses ‘why the fuck don’t you let me fucking do this’

Frank momentarily wanted push Gerard away and begin to list all the reasons he would have always let Gerard do this, and how many times he had tried to get Gerard to do this, and how many times –

‘Fuckin’…ngh’  
Frank was knocked from his thoughts as Gerard pushed his warm palm against the skin under Franks belly button.

‘Stop thinking, you think to much’  
Gerard whispered, running a finger around Franks waistband with a slight grin. 

Frank watched as Gerard toyed with the button on his jeans, his fingers twirling round the metal and tugging slowly on the zip. 

‘You don’t think enough’ Frank mumbled. 

Gerard was wrong however, Frank really wasn’t thinking as he babbled a little. He could barely process the small amount of contact. It was torturous. Gerard leaning over Frank like this, his hair hanging over his face, mouth shiny and slack and his eyes burning with lust and heat and just –

‘Fuck’ 

Frank breathed, feeling his jeans come loose and feeling the heat of Gerards fingers ghosting over the front of his underwear.

‘We wont need these’ Gerard whispered, toying with the little buttons at the front of Franks boxers. His breath was hot on Franks face.

‘The buttons?’ Frank found himself gasping before he’d stopped himself.

Gerard chuckled, pulling the material between his fingers and letting it go so it slapped Franks dick, sending a little jolt of electricity through Franks body. His hips jolted upwards and his mouth fell slack as Gerard spoke hotly against his ear.

‘Fuck the buttons’

And that was that.

Franks underwear was gone and across the room before he could even say buttons again, and Gerard had him pinned to the mattress, his knees clutching Franks sides.

‘Oh’ 

Frank looked down at himself, his shirt ridden up and naked from the waist down and his dick standing to attention against his stomach. He felt slightly ridiculous, but too submissive to care as Gerard held him down.

‘Look at you’ Gerard breathed, dragging his hands roughly down Franks torso. 

Gerard seemed to zone out a little then, his hands getting lost in the feel of Franks soft skin and the heat from his body. He let his fingers run over the curve of Franks hips and the little dip at the top of his thighs and the soft little trail of hair at the base of his stomach.

‘ah’ Frank hissed, as Gerards fingers lightly brushed the head of his cock, causing it to twitch away from his stomach. He was already wound up so tight and Gerard had hardly touched him. His belly glistened a little from the smudge of pre come left behind already.

‘Fuck’ Gerard whispered, tracing a line down the underside of Franks cock. It twitched again, and Frank squirmed at the contact. He was ready to jump out of his skin.

‘I wanna taste you so bad’ Gerard said calmly, almost to himself. Frank kind of wanted to giggle, because Gerard was even being Gerard during sex. He always got deep into whatever he was doing, and ended up a little lost and intense. It was almost as if Frank wasn’t really there sometimes.

‘G’ He squeaked, snapping Gerard out of his trance. 

‘Just fucking…fuck me’ 

Frank clamped his hand over his mouth, inwardly cringing for being so bold as he came apart in Gerards grip. He still wasn’t 100% sure Gerard wasn’t going to stand up and yell April fools, while Franks dick was hanging out.

‘Ok, ok’ Gerard whispered, his palm warm around Franks dick. He moved his hand lazily and Frank bucked his hips a little to meet the rhythm.  
‘Ok’  
Gerard watched the man beneath him, fisting desperately at his shirt, his head thrown back against the duvet.

Perfect.

He fumbled around in his pockets, pulling out a condom from his license pocket and eternally thanking himself for at least having a little forward thinking. He chucked it over on the bed, pulling Frank over the crumpled duvet.

‘Come here’ He whispered, sitting back on his heels and gesturing to Frank to get close. They kissed again, hot and heavy, while Frank tore off Gerards sweats and shirt and pulled him down to the sheets. 

They were both naked.

Franks heart thumped against his chest as the feel of slick warm skin against his sent desire into overdrive.

‘G, please’He panted, grabbing at Gerards dick and squeezing lightly. ‘Tell me you’re not kidding’

‘Jesus’ Gerard groaned, digging his blunt nails into Franks shoulders before pulling away. He grabbed the foil packet from beside him, ripping into it with his teeth.

As if to prove his point, Gerard kept Franks gaze as he held the base of his cock with one hand. Frank watched Gerard above him as his eyes rolled back and the latex engulfed the glistening skin. His eyes were half lidded as he licked his lips and pushed Franks knees up to his belly. Frank squirmed as Gerard kissed his thighs and pulled his hips further down the bed. 

This was happening. 

There was no denying that, at that moment, Gerard wasn’t joking.

There wasn’t really much preparation. Not that Frank really cared, and he was more than happy to feel the familiar burn as Gerards hips met his. He was too far-gone to protest about pain, as Gerard slowly dragged in and out.

Both men were on fire as they panted and groaned and grabbed at flesh.

Gerard kissed Frank hard when he sped up and hit that sweet spot that made Frank desperately cry out into his mouth. Frank grabbed hold of Gerards hair, earning a hiss as he tugged hard at the raven strands.

‘Holy shit-fuck-Frank’. Gerard panted, his head thrown back and his nails digging into the backs of Frank calves. Frank grunted, trying to angle his hips to feel that jolt of electricity again.

‘Let me ride you’ he found himself moan, without thinking.

‘Oh fuck yeah’ Gerard breathed, pulling Frank into a messy kiss as he was pushed down into the pillow.

This angle was insane. Frank could feel everything. It made him dizzy.

The noises Gerard was making were pure filth, and Frank felt sorry for the rest of the hotel.

‘Frank..Frank-I-seriously..fuck’ Gerard was babbling now, clawing at Franks arms and pulling him as close as possible.  
‘Holy shit G’ Frank could feel the familiar sensation building in his stomach. He untouched cock was swollen and leaking on Gerards belly. He was going to come without any kind of contact, he was sure of it.

‘I’m so fucking close Frank I…’ Gerard could barely speak. His forehead glistened with sweat.  
‘Yeah..yeah..me too G, me too’ Frank panted. ‘I want to feel you come’

Gerard groaned. He was unraveling. ‘You wont feel it though’ he managed. ‘c…condom’  
‘Fucking take it off’ Frank growled. He wanted to do this properly, he wanted to really feel it.  
‘You sure?’ Gerard stopped. Looking slightly perplexed.

‘More fucking sure than I have been about anything’ 

Frank nearly moaned, pulling off Gerard and allowing him to discard the rubber.

‘Holy shit, I can’t wait to feel you Frank’ Gerard began babbling again, as they resumed their position.

Frank cried out as he sank back down, the burning in his stomach increasing 10 fold.

‘Fuck fuck fuck’ Gerard garbled ‘Im so fucking close now holy crap’

‘Same same’ Frank panted, moving up and down watching Gerard squirm under him. He could feel Gerard twitching inside him, ready to explode.

‘Frank I swear to fucking god im..fuck I’m gunna..’ Gerard yelled, and Frank could feel him throb and pulse inside him as he reached his orgasm.  
That was enough to tip Frank over, and he cried out. Spilling all over Gerards stomach and the sheets.

They stayed like that for a while. Franks forehead resting on Gerards chest as he panted. It wasn’t til the evidence started leaking out that he remembered what was in there. Gerard pulled out messily and Frank slumped beside him.

‘Hmm, these sheets are diseased’ Gerard giggled, kicking aside the sticky mess.

‘Come here’ He gestured for Frank to snuggle into him. Frank obliged.

He felt strangely peaceful listening to the steady beat of Gerards heart in the silent room. He lazily stroked a finger around Gerards belly button. Nothing needed to be said.

‘So..’ Gerard started ‘I’m glad we got that out the way’ He giggled, and Frank could feel it through his head.

‘You’re so loud in bed’ Frank laughed out loud.

Gerard gasped in protest ‘I am not!!’ He stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to sulk. 

‘You totally are!’ Frank exclaimed, brushing the lose strands of hair from Gerards face, and attempting to push in the bottom lip.  
‘I think it’s fucking sexy though’ Frank added, lowering his voice and nibbling the tips of Gerards fingers.

‘Careful’ Gerard warned ‘Keep behaving like that and I’ll be ready for round two’

‘Oh I see’ Frank took Gerards fingers into his mouth and let them go with a pop ‘So that’s why I don’t like behaving’

‘That’s it’ Gerard said gruffly, and flipped Frank onto his back, grinding down his hips and licking his way into Franks mouth.


End file.
